


Unburdened

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/F, chloe's queer, it's 2 am so idk how good this is but here u go, post-redemption, so is ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: It’s 2 am (almost 3) and I wanted to make something so have this Chlobug drabble w/ an already redeemed Chloe I guess :^)





	

That’s it.

That’s _it._

She won’t stand for it any longer. It weighs her down and down and down until she's crushed beneath it all, but no longer. 

Chloe Bourgeois is always one to speak her mind, even if she speaks a truth more honest than people go looking for. She tells you if the shirt you’re wearing looks bad with your pants, she tells you if you’re being rude (having learned from her own past cruelties), and she tells you if she likes you or not.

She knows that liking someone and loving them is different. She knows that when she talks to her hero, her feelings are different- but not as different as she initially thought. She knows having feelings for another girl isn’t such an odd thing in current times. She’s looked it up in the past, and talked to Sabrina about it plenty. Adrien wasn’t very helpful when she spoke to him, but he was more than accepting and supportive of her. Marinette had been just as confused as she, and Rose and Juleka only made her blush with their excitement.

She knows, at the very least, that there is nothing wrong with being in love with another girl. She’s tired of hiding the fact that she feels this way from the person she feels it towards.

So she speaks her mind, as she always does. Except it doesn’t come out like she planned, and so she states what is already known.

“I like you,” she says. And everyone in the vicinity believes it, because what reason is there for her to lie?

“I like you too,” Ladybug tells her. And everyone in the vicinity believes it, because what reason is there for her to lie?

“As just a friend...?” Chloe asks her, unable to stop herself. She can’t hold back the true extent of her feelings any longer, but she wants to know how Ladybug feels first. She thinks it will help, knowing whether the hero feels the same or not.

“As a friend,” Ladybug confirms. There’s some confusion in her eyes at the way their conversation has gone, but she knows she’ll get an explanation. She sees Chloe visibly deflate (which is explanation enough), and before she can reply, Ladybug continues, “I’m not done. I do like you as a friend. I love you as a friend. I don’t know if- I’ve never thought- this is really hard to explain, I just...” She stops, and rubs her arm in a self-conscious way. Her brow furrows, and it’s clear to Chloe that she’s trying to think of what to say. Finally, she speaks again, and her words are hesitant and ringing with honesty. “I think my feelings toward you exceed that of just being friends. But I’ve never felt this way towards another girl, and I don’t want this to hurt our relationship.”

Chloe just stares, unsure of how to form her own words now. She had prepared herself for rejection so much that only now did she realize she had doubted the possibility of a good outcome. Ladybug looks nervous, but her gaze meets Chloe’s and doesn’t waver. The silence continues, and it fills the atmosphere with the tension that comes with it.

And then the silence, the tension- they shatter.

“I love you,” Chloe breathes. Her voice is soft and sweet, as it grew to be when in the presence of those she cares about. Her words are confident, and filled with the very word she spoke: love. “I love you,” she says again, this time with a tremble. Tears are beginning to build up in her eyes, and she can’t even bring herself to care that her makeup will run. She smiles, a genuine smile that few have seen. Ladybug has seen it a lot. And Ladybug was positively beaming in return.

Chloe had a feeling she knew how the hero felt.

“Thank you for saying it, I- I didn’t know if that was okay,” Ladybug begins. She’s still nervous, that much is clear, but she’s happy, and that’s all Chloe could ever ask for in regards to her hero. She’s flustered, and Chloe can’t help the pleasure she feels at having brought out such a rare side of Ladybug.

“Of course it’s okay. Love will never not be okay.”

Ladybug looks up at her- has Chloe always been taller?- and steps closer until they’re standing directly in front of each other. Chloe is definitely a couple inches taller, but she can’t think about that as Ladybug reaches for her face and pulls her down gently, just enough so that her lips rest on Chloe’s cheek. In the most caring of tones, Ladybug whispers, “I love you, too. I’m not sure of a lot of things, but you... you I’m sure of.” 

Chloe’s heart stutters, and she melts when Ladybug’s hands leave her face and slide down her shoulders, her arms, and finally grasp at her own hands. A squeeze is exchanged, and they both know they have to part. There’s been an unspoken promise of seeing each other again for the longest time, but this time, Chloe seeks to have a verbal one.

“Till next time?”

“Till next time.”

Ladybug gives a small grin before flicking her wrist and taking off into the city. Chloe watches until she disappears, and turns to leave for her own home. She can’t help the giddy laughter that bubbles up from her, nor can she help but notice how the weights that had weighed her down were no longer present.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated, as always! ^^
> 
> Feel free to message me @megatraven on tumblr!


End file.
